


Let me whisper what you need to hear

by Mimisempai



Series: Sightless in a Savage Land [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s22e04 Sightless in a Savage Land, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: After the evening at the bar, going home, Sonny didn't expect the welcome he received from Rafael and even less that Rafael would fulfill one of his biggest secret desire...
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Sightless in a Savage Land [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Let me whisper what you need to hear

**Author's Note:**

> It was a story I had had in my boxes for a long time, but I missed the context, and when Rafael in the episode told Sonny, "You've really become a lawyer. "It sounded to me like, "I'm proud of you" and so I had it in context. An epilogue to that episode.

"You're so good," Rafael moaned, thrusting in Sonny relentlessly. He noticed the small jump of Sonny's dick in his hand as he said this. It could be because Sonny was close, but Rafael had already noticed that he reacted that way when he said similar things, and now he wanted badly to test his theory.

A few hours earlier, they had just concluded the first case that had pitted them against each other. And even though Rafael hadn't won, he was still proud of Sonny. Even though he had doubted him, in addition to having been betrayed in some way by his former team, he had done a great job, he had given him a blow for blow, so much so that it was Rafael who almost had to throw in the towel.

That's why, after leaving the bar and patching things up with Liv, he hurried home, eagerly waiting for Sonny to join him.

And no sooner had Sonny come through the door than Rafael had dragged him into their room, eager to show Sonny in a physical way how proud he was of him.

That’s exactly what he was doing right now.

"You're so perfect, mi sol," he murmured in Sonny's mouth, running his fingers through Sonny's graying hair, "you are so good for me." 

Sonny turned his head, giving Rafael the perfect opportunity to kiss his neck. He nibbled on the sensitive area just below Sonny's jaw and then sucked harder, knowing he was going to leave a mark. They were going into a weekend, he didn't have to worry about it being visible and by Monday it would be gone. Sonny gasped as Rafael's cock hit his prostate, then moaned louder and louder so Rafael kept coming and going against it, not getting tired of the sounds coming out of Sonny's mouth. 

"Hmm, what beautiful sounds," Rafael whispered into Sonny's neck, kissing him again and grazing his thumb against the head of Sonny's dick, just enough to bring him to the edge but not enough to make him come. Sonny closed his eyes and his normally pale skin turned pink with pleasure, his body giving enough evidence to convince Rafael that his theory was right. 

He put his hand under Sonny's cheek and turned his head to look at him. Putting his forehead against Sonny's, then focusing his eyes on Sonny's, he began to whisper, "You are so good, Cariño." His voice was hoarse with the love he felt for the younger man. Sonny tried to escape his gaze, closing his eyes with all his strength, but Rafael held his head with light pressure. 

Rafael also felt the way Sonny was trying to control the orgasm that was coming.

"Rafael, stop," Sonny shouted. 

Rafael slowed down, although he was certain that this was not what Sonny meant. 

"Stop what?" he asked. "Stop telling yourself how handsome you are? That you're a wonderful man, an excellent lawyer, and I'm the happiest man in the world to be married to you?" The sound Sonny made in response was extremely exciting for Rafael. He was squirming and the redness in his cheeks seemed to have spread all over his body. He groaned, trying to push Rafael away, but all Rafael grabbed Sonny's wrists in each of his hands and pinned them to the bed near his head. 

"Please, please don't..." Sonny looked so ashamed, like he didn't know whether to tell Rafael to continue or to stop. But Rafael, who knew him so well, saw the pleasure in his eyes, in his body language. He knew what Sonny needed, although Sonny seemed afraid to let go. 

"I'm going to do it," Rafael said, speeding up the pace. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I think of you, how exciting I think you are, that you deserve the best, that you're my good boy, and that I'm so proud of you..." 

Sonny came. Violently and loudly, and untouched, he tried to curl up on himself, and for that struggled against Rafael's hold. He squeezed so tightly around Rafael's cock that Rafael couldn’t resist his own orgasm and came in a way he was not prepared for.

They were both lying there, panting, Sonny still refusing to look at him. Rafael let go of his wrists and lay down next to Sonny, tilting his chin until he faced Rafael. Sonny looked at him for a moment before his eyes went down to Rafael's chest, the beautiful pink flooding his cheeks again. 

"You were incredible," Rafael whispered, wondering how you could feel so much love for someone. 

Sonny looked at him before he moved his head to rest it on Rafael's chest, so he wouldn't have to look him in the eye while they talked. 

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that," Sonny said softly. 

"Why?" asked Rafael. "It's clear that you like it, despite your obvious embarrassment," he said, putting one arm behind his head and another around Sonny, relaxed after sex like never before. 

"But I...!" Sonny exclaimed, his heart beating so hard that Rafael could feel it. "I...I'm not a kid who needs to be complimented. I'm a fucking adult, I don't need that."

"Oh, Sonny," Rafael replied, "It's not about that at all. I think that people have so often underestimated you that you have this craving to be told that what you do is good. And above all that you want to be told it because it's true. Everything I've told you Sonny, even if it was under the heat of excitement, was perfectly true. I meant everything I said. You're someone I'm proud to stand by. I'm proud of you. And when I said you were incredible, I meant in the court and in my arms." 

Sonny was silent for a while. "Don't you think there's something weird with me liking it... like that?" Sonny asked softly. 

"Sonny," Rafael began, wrapping his arms around Sonny and breathing in the scent of his hair. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be appreciated, loved for your qualities, for who you are. The need for recognition is something innate in man. Moreover, here, in the secrecy of our room, it is not something to be ashamed of, it's just you and me and the truth." 

"The truth?"

"That I love you, that you love me and that we're perfect for each other. You need praise and I like praising you because you deserve it, and if it gives us that kind of sex... it spices up something that's already excellent, what more can you ask for?"

He felt Sonny relax against him and looked forward to putting his speaking skills to satisfy his lovely husband.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Sarah for the betareading !


End file.
